


How Stiles Met Everyone Else

by Krit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krit/pseuds/Krit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does what it says on the tin.</p>
<p>A series of drabbles explaining how Stiles met everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Stiles Met Everyone Else

When Stiles was seven years old, his mother had to go to the hospital for tests. Never one to sit still, he wondered off. Roaming the halls of the hospital. Eavesdropping on the nurses. He found a supply cart and spent half an hour examining all the different objects, trying to imagine what they were for. Realizing he’d been gone for so long, he bolted down the hall. Scrambling around a corner, he slammed into another small body, both of them crashing to the floor. Stiles blinked rapidly as the other boy wheezed for breath.

“Hi.” Stiles chirped as he stood. “I’m Stiles. Well, that’s what everybody calls me. Only my mom’s family can pronounce my real name.”

“I’m…” The boy took a deep breath. “Scott.” He pulled an inhaler from his pocket.

“Ooo! What’s that?” Stiles watched in awe as the other boy took his medicine and stood.

“This? It helps me breathe. My dad says I don’t need it. That I should just tough it up and learn how to live without it. But my mom says he’s an idiot. She’s a nurse, so she’d know.”

“Oh. Do you wanna be my friend?”

“Sure!”

~*~

When Stiles was eight, his mother died. He curled up against a wall, trying to forget how the light left her eyes as she stopped breathing. His heart started racing. He couldn’t breathe. Everything else faded away, and all he wanted was to run away and hide. As he cried, he felt someone trip over him. He looked up so see a girl with strawberry blonde hair in a pink dress lying on the floor. As she sat up, he saw that she had been crying too.

“What happened?” He asked, his voice dry and raspy.

“My sister died. She was in a car crash.” The girl stared at the floor. The words monotone and her face blank. But Stiles could see the pain and despair in her big green eyes.

“My mom died. Her brain shut down.”

The little girl scooted over and sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence, sharing their grief. Carrying it for each other for a moment.

“Lydia!” A voice bellowed from down the hall.

“I gotta go.” She stood and wiped her eyes before straightening the bow in her hair. After she left, Stiles picked himself up and walked into the waiting room to wait for his father.

~*~

When Stiles was eight, he went to his mother’s funeral. The sun was hot and bright. His hand was sweating in his father’s hand. It was a beautiful day. She would have loved it. She would have taken Stiles into the garden to play and have a picnic. His father would have joined them. They would have laughed, and been happy.  
Stiles’ hand began to itch and he pulled away from his father. Everything became blurry. He couldn’t hear the people talking around him. He couldn’t breathe. He had to run. He turned and sprinted across the grass. No stopping until he reached a big fountain next to the willow trees. He sat down on the edge and stared at the water. Nothing made sense anymore. After a few minutes, he saw someone sit down next to him. A boy his age with curly hair and a black eye. He was dressed in dirty work clothes and smelled like weeds. It made Stiles think of gardening with his mom. The boy looked at him as he opened a brown lunch bag.

“Hi.” The boy murmured. “I’m Isaac. What’s your name?” Stiles didn’t respond. He just slumped over and stared at the ground. “Did you lose somebody?”

“My mom isn’t lost.” Stiles huffed. “She’s dead. If she was lost I could find her. But she’s just gone.”

“So is mine.” Isaac reached over and held out half of his sandwich. After a moment, Stiles took it. Peanut butter and jelly. The first food he was able to eat in days.

They ate in silence until Stiles’ dad came to collect him. As they walked away, Stiles looked back at the other boy.

“Thanks.” He smiled as much as he could and Isaac gave a small smile back.

~*~

When Stiles was ten, a boy named Jackson pulled him off the monkey bars. As Stiles rubbed his scrapped elbow, he saw a girl with dark hair come out of nowhere and tackle Jackson to the ground. As she punched him in the face, Stiles could’ve sworn he saw her brown eyes turn gold. When she finally let Jackson get up to go cry to the teacher, she knelt down in front of him and looked at his elbow.

“You’ll live.” She said matter-of-factly. “If my dad was here, he could make it feel better. He said when I’m older, he’ll teach me how.”

“Is he a nurse like Scott’s mom?”

“No. He’s a house husband. Are you hurt anywhere else?”

“Not really. I’m Stiles.”

“Cora.”

When the teacher came over, demanding to know what happened; Cora told her that Jackson had tried to beat Stiles up. Stiles nodded and said she was just protecting him. They spent the rest of recess playing tag. She won.

~*~

When Stiles was twelve, he was waiting at the station for his dad to finish his shift when a boy and his parents came in. The boy’s face was blank, but tears were streaming down his face. His parents sat him down next to Stiles while they went in to talk to one of the deputies.

“What happened?” Stiles asked. The boy’s shoulders shook.

“I was watching her. She just disappeared. We were skating and… She was just gone.” The boy started sobbing. Stiles reached over and grabbed his hand.

“It’s gonna be ok.” He whispered.

“Vernon? We just need to ask you a few questions.”

The boy squeezed his hand before getting up and following the deputy into the other room.

~*~

When Stiles was thirteen, he broke his arm. He was trying to prove to Scott that he could jump over a car with his mountain bike. He couldn’t.  
While he was waiting for the doctor to come back with his x-rays, a girl was wheeled into his room.

“What happened to you?” The girl rolled over to face the wall. “Is it gross? Did you puke up blood? I saw that in a movie the other night.”

“I had a seizure.” The girl sighed.

“Woah! Do you have epilepsy? That is so cool!” The girl turned to glare at him. “I mean, not cool for you. Not really cool at all. It must suck. I just… I really like learning about medical stuff. My mom got really sick when I was little and… I’ve spent a lot of time in hospitals.”

“Me too.” The girl gave a weak smile.

“They suck.”

“Yup.”

“And smell bad.”

“And they’re so loud.” They both giggled and spent the next hour swapping hospital horror stories.

~*~

FIN.


End file.
